Samurai Jack (Character)
|-|Season 1-5= |-|Beginning of Season 5= Summary Samurai Jack is the titular character and main protagonist of the cartoon series Samurai Jack. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | Low 7-C, higher with Ancestral Power Name: His real name is unknown (Though it supposedly starts with a G), usually referred to as Jack Origin: Samurai Jack Gender: Male Age: 25 (When his cells were tested in Rothchild's age-o-meter, they dated back to 25 years before Aku took over Earth), 75 in season five (Though he does not age due to Aku's time travel spell) Classification: Human Swordsman/Samurai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master in Swordsmanship and a massive variety of other weapons, Master in close combat, Some degree of healing, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced aiming skills, Nigh-Invisibility, Limited Telekinesis, Can call upon his ancestors for extra power, Can fight on the astral plane, and Immortality (Type 1), Flight and Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Only with Space Suit), Regeneration Negation (Up to at least low-high against evil beings) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Destroyed an entire forest with Mad Jack. Comparable to enemies who can damage him). His sword can ignore durability against evil beings. | Small Town level Speed: Likely Relativistic+ (Tagged a lightspeed ship while it was near top speed, and also deflected a laser beam which would have hit that same ship while it was near top speed) | Relativistic+ Dodged sunlight. Lifting Strength: Class K (Can jump hundreds of feet in the air while carrying huge boulders, throw people hundreds of meters and carry a 700-ton sumo wrestler) | At least Class K, possibly higher Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Small Town Class Durability: Large Building level (Tanked accelerated atmospheric reentry and the large explosion that followed) | Small Town level (Tanked hits from the Ultra-Robots, who destroyed most of a city.) Stamina: Very high (Can fight for days on end and climbed a huge mountain while wearing just his normal clothes, fell off said mountain, and proceeded to climb back up to the top) Range: Extended melee range with his sword. Extended melee range to tens of meters with ranged weapons. Standard Equipment: His sword. He wore a futuristic samurai armor and used a motorcycle, firearms, spear, explosives and a Tuning Fork Sword which he took from Scaramouche. *'Jack's Sword:' A katana forged by the gods Odin, Ra, and Vishnu for his father, Jack's sword is, for all intents and purposes, indestructible, and one of the only weapons capable of harming Aku. It cannot be wielded by evil beings, nor can it hurt people who have a pure heart (such as when Aku tried to use it on Jack only for it to not work at all). Between seasons four and five, Jack lost his sword but later regained it. Intelligence: Gifted. Trained with warriors all over the world, master of nearly every form of armed and unarmed combat, some experience with futuristic technology, great battle planner and strategist (He designed an ambush using only mining equipment that defeated a robot army), battle experience facing and defeating all kinds of enemies, from robots to aliens to demons to gods and so on. Weaknesses: Often goes out of his way to help others, this can be used against him even though he is savvy to such tricks after the first few times he fell for them. Despite being a sword meant to harm evil beings, it has harmed innocent people like the Lizard Monks from "The Aku-Infection" (Though it's unknown if it can actually kill an innocent being or not). During most of season five, he suffered from guilt-based hallucinations, which left him wide open to attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'"Jump Good":' A term used by a tribe of primates Jack learned it from while meeting them in a forest called it, enabling him to can easily jump hundreds of feet in the air. *'Ancestral Power:' He can call upon his ancestors for a burst of extra strength; he did this to defeat Aku's last Ultra Robot after the cybernetic arm attachment he was using ran out of power. He was able to slash right through the robot's adamantium armor like butter. *'Light Ninja:' By tearing parts of his robe and tying them around exposed parts of his body, he can blend in with the light, making himself nearly invisible during sunset (and presumably at dawn as well), and fight with ninja techniques and stealth. *'Astral fighting:' One time his soul was sucked out by a demon, but he proceeded to fight inside of the demon with just his soul and defeated it, freeing his soul and all of the other victims of the demon back into their bodies. Jack used a similar ability earlier to enter the dimension within Demongo's body and release the souls he amassed. Key: Season 1 | Season 2-5 Others Notable Victories: Sly Marbo (Warhammer 40,000) Sly Marbo's Profile Genji (Overwatch) Genji's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Weiss' Profile (Post Timeskip Weiss with summons restricted. Speed equalized) Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Aang’s Profile (High 8-C versions were used and speed equalized) Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) Zoro's Profile (High 8-C versions were used and speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Samurai Jack Category:Cartoon Network Category:Adult Swim Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Samurai Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Heroes Category:Bikers Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Honorable Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7